Traditional radio lacks a visual/tactile component. As the consuming public increases dependence on immediate access to content, products and services via personal electronic devices such as smart phones, laptops, notepads and etc., it is becoming increasingly difficult for radio stations to engage listeners and to incentivize them to take action based on information that is being broadcast whether the information being broadcast is advertising, polling, and/or other types of programming. Since its inception, the radio has evolved in terms of technology and quality of sound, but not in terms of becoming interactive. Currently, a listener may not interact with broadcast radio on multiple platforms to obtain information, share information, and take other actions in response to items heard on the radio, in a timely and convenient manner.